hope for rogue
by darksaber92
Summary: I have corrected as many errors as I could and hope to have more updates Rating may go I don't own any of the characters all credit goes to
1. Chapter 1

"Soooo. ... " ah said "Ah guess ah should be going other's want to use the phone so meet me at New Orleans Jambalaya house restaurant tonight ok with you know who and you know what?"

"See you there." The guy replied if anyone else heard him then everyone in Xavier's School For Higher Learning would be getting ready to fight him and corner meh. Ah hung up the phone and opened the door to mine and kitty's room "Ah heard someone was wannen the phone, well it is up here." Ah yelled then ah started to put mah gloves back on.

When ah turned around to see if anyone was coming before ah could turn all the way around ah got tackled and mah gloves went flying across the hall, "Ouch" said Kitty "Ya better get off meh before ah accidently absorb you, sugar." Ah said

"Like, oops." Said kitty as she started to get off meh after we stood up Kitty went and got mah gloves. Ah couldn't help but want to pinch or slap her butt. Ah diverted mah attention to the halls.

"Here." Said Kitty as ah went to take mah gloves Jean ran by and hit Kitty's arm causing me to accidently absorb Kitty. Ah felt my heart stop in that second. "Uughawww" Kitty and ah both yelled as Kitty fainted.

"oh no." Yelled Jean "I thought you said you had some control over that."

"Ya some" ah said mah heart racing at the sight of Kitty laying there ah thought 'Ah still don't have any control obviously'

"I heard that." Said Jean "you really should go talk to the professor"

"Hey how many times must ah say stay out of mah head. And ah was going ta." Ah said as ah put mah gloves on quickly "Hmm" said Kitty as she started to come to.

"Here take mah hand" ah said as ah offered Kitty a gloved hand mah heart calming down knowing she was ok. Kitty accepted mah gloved hand "Well ah got to go see ya'll later." Ah said as ah ran toward the front door . Thankfully ah got out before anyone could stop me with the aid of kitty's power. Ah went to the garage grabbed my helmet and my brown trench coat like jacket and jumped on my bike. What seemed like five minutes later ah was at the restaurant. Right when ah got off mah bike ah almost face planted it from the professor's head call.

'What? ya almost made me fall.' Ah thought to the professor 'WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE SCHOOL.' Yelled the professor

'Ah'll be back in a few ah wanted some jambalaya bye.' Ah thought mah words like venom. Ah grabbed my phone. "Hey, ah'm here now get over here." Ah said as ah hung up the phone thankfully the professor knew when to give up. A few minutes went by and the guy ah had been waiting for arrived with only one of the things ah wanted.

"Bonjour my love." He said

"Do you remember anything from that party were we got drunk?" ah asked

"No..."

"Well... it was nothing... you just kinda said you loved me." Ah said and thought 'you also made love to me and stole my virginity, though it felt wrong to me.'

"Ooh... well... Remy do love ya so can we give us another try?"

"No it's over and ah have some feelings for someone else." ah blushed mah mind rushed to Kitty.

"You think you are you know ?"

"I don't know but to make sure ah asked you to bring me that test, Ah got to go." ah said then ah walked away. Ah got three steps he grabbed mah arm.

"How?" He asked

"at the party got raped, they used a condom but it ripped." Ah said then ripped mah arm from his grip, and got on mah bike.

" Remy thought it was just a dream. " ah barely heard him say. Without responding ah left. When ah got back ah headed to the professor's office.

"Ya wanted to see me?" ah asked "Yes according to Jean your powers aren't under control yet, would you mind if I look in your head to see if some thing is stopping you from progressing?" he asked

"sure" ah said hesitantly "just don't touch remember and don't look at mah memories?" ah said a little to defensively. As he started to probe he found blocks and started to lower them it was eleven o'clock pm when he was done.

"There now Rouge try to touch me on my hand ." said professor

"Ok" ah said nervously ah reached out and made skin to skin contact with the professor by poking the professor on the finger.

"Good" he said "now try to absorb some of my power.

"Ok" ah said this time ah absorbed some of his power "Wow ya stronger then ah remember" ah said as ah closed mah eyes to do two things one to control his power in me and two to stop mah stomach from flipping. Ah thought to my self 'Ah hope the only reason my stomach is flipping is because of his power.'

"Well that's good for today why don't you go eat diner and then go to bed?" He suggested

"Ok Prof." ah said as ah left, after ah went to the kitchen and got meh some water to settle mah stomach and hid mah test till morning. Then ah went to bed. When ah got up mah stomach was over nauseated ah ran to the bathroom ah up chucked my stomach contents. Unfortunately ah woke up kitty in mah rush to the bathroom. So Kitty was there when ah opened the bathroom door.

"Are you ok Rouge?" Asked Kitty

"yeah ah'm fine, ah think ah'm starting to get a flu or something." Ah said

"Ok just be sure to tell the prof if you get worse." she said the look of concern in her eyes made me want to cry.

"Kay um can we talk a bit before you go to the danger room?"

"Sure." she said when we got to our room ah looked to Kitty. Ah sat on my bed while she grabbed a chair she leaned forward like she wanted a kiss, it took all my might to not kiss her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kitty asked

"Um how have ya been?"

"Um... good. you?"

"Same" Ah said "um well last night the prof helped meh control my power."

"Really!" she said a little to excited if ya asked meh.

"Yes" Ah said and thought 'does she feel the same way?'

"Um...so how much control do you like have?"

"Well..."ah said as ah started to lean in "let me show you." Ah said flirtingly

"Are you guys ready?" Asked Jean. Ah saw the sadness in her eye because we just started to lean in.

"Well Kitty ah'll see you after the danger room session." Ah said with sadness in my eyes as well.

"Why aren't you coming Rouge?" Jean asked a little concerned

"Ah'm just not feeling well Ah think ah'm getting a flu or something." ah said

"okay, well, see you later." said Jean as she an Kitty left. As the danger room practice began ah went to the bath room and took the test before ah checked ah left the test on counter so ah could change mah cloths. Before ah was done changing mah cloths the danger room training was done ah tried to get to the bathroom before ah could exit mah room ah heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa who's is this?" some one yelled it sounded like Jean.

"What is it ?" ah asked as jean opened the door and every one gatherered

" I I it it I it's a pregnant test." she stuttered in shock

"what does it say?" ah asked ah figured it was a negative because of mah mutant abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's positive." she said

"What?" Ah asked ah wasn't sure ah heard right.

"It's positive. Why?" she asked everyone looked at me.

"Ah was just making sure ah heard right. Whose is it should be what we are asking." Ah said getting a little mad that everyone turn to look at me.

"I like think we should take it to the prof." said Kitty.

"Whose pregnancy test is it?" asked Ororo more commonly known as Storm.

"Not mine." everyone said at once

"Well give it to me and I will give it to the prof. Then everyone should get ready for school." said Storm

"Kay" everyone said as they started to walk away.

"So like who do you think like used that test?" Kitty asked as we entered our room.

"Ah don't know maybe Ororo, but then it could be Jeans or maybe ah don't know anyone here." Ah said "what do you think?"Ah asked .

"I think your right but there is one person who we can take off that list." she said.

"Really? Who and why?" Ah said mah eyes falling on her lips as she put on her lip gloss.

"Well you because of your like powers."she said while looking for a shirt.

"Oh... yeah well lets go to school." Ah said as ah turned around ah was looking directly into Kitty's hazel eyes and Kitty in to mah green ones. Ah got lost in her blue and brown eyes and started to lean in to kiss her. Right as our lips were about to meet when there was a knock on the door and we jumped back.

"Come on guys, we have to go." said Scott threw the door.

"We're coming."Ah said as Kitty grabbed my hand and started phasing us threw the all the walls till we got outside. We jumped into Scott's car with the others. A few minutes went by and Scott came out and started the car. After a few minutes ah looked at mah hand and took mah glove off. All of a sudden the car ride got very quiet. Ah didn't even notice ah was too focused on mah hand and how the sun felt on it.

"What are you doing?" Kitty whispered which snapped me out of my trance.

"Um well ah had forgotten how good the sun felt on mah skin." right after ah said that a thought entered mah mind which made a twinkle enter my eye and a evil smile came on my face. Ah leaned over towards Scott and put mah hand on his shoulder making skin to skin contact. Every one but Kitty and meh gasped." Thank ya Scott for being there for meh." ah said then sat back and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Va Vhat just happened?" Kurt asked while stuttering.

"She now has like control of her power." Kitty said and rolled her eyes.

"And that's not all." ah said finally getting control of mah laughter "but ah'll have to show ya'll later."When we arrived at school ah saw Kitty run towards Lance. Ah watched them for a while ah saw Kitty say something to him, then ah saw him frown, then Kitty said one more thing to him then she turned around and saw meh and started to run to meh, ah took one last look at Lance ah saw his face distorted in anger and he flung his hands out as he started to shake the earth. "No! Kitty look out !" ah yelled that got every one from the X-Men and Brotherhood look in mah general direction. As the earth started to rumble Ah use telekinesis to pull Kitty to me. She was just a few feet away when mah legs started to shake and ah dropped her. The next thing ah know the X-Men are surrounding me to make sure Ah was alright, and the Brotherhood are surrounding Avalanche to stop him from attacking us.

" Are you ok?" Kitty asked

"Ah'm fine" Ah said as ah stood up on shaky feet. Ah instantly felt two sets if arms around meh ah knew it was Kitty and Kurt."Uuum Kurt can you trade with Jean ? Because ah ... need to go to the... bathroom." Ah said as ah gulped down air. Ah felt Kurt let go of me and Jean grabbed a hold of me. They both help me walk to the school bathroom. Once we got there Ah let go of them and ran unsteadily to a toilet and up chucked. Ah got up and with the aid of Kitty walked to a sink and washed mah mouth out."Thanks" Ah said "Jean? Ah'm fine if ah need help Kitty will help me."

"Ok, here you need this more than me today." said Jean as she handed me her water bottle.

"Thanks Jean." ah said as Jean left the school bathroom.

"So like we better get to class." said Kitty.

" Kitty... Ah need to talk to you because of what happened in our bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

but Ah would like to talk somewhere more private." Ah said

"Yeah like I agree." She said

"Meet meh at the tree ah hang out at, ah know the perfect spot to talk." Ah said as kitty and ah exited the bathroom and headed to class. Time seemed to go on for ever in mah four classes before lunch. Right as the bell rang ah ran straight to the tree. When ah got there kitty was nowhere in sight yet. Ah climbed to mah favorite branch to sit on. Ah sat there for a few minutes, when ah saw kitty walking up to the tree ah was in. Ah jumped down from the tree.

" let's go before anyone gets suspicious." Ah said as ah hooked mah arm with her arm. After walking a few blocks from the school, ah pulled kitty down an alley and went into the back door of an abandoned house.

"Like how did you know of this place? " kitty asked

"Well being in a house were ah was the only girl and the rest were boys ah needed to get away, so one day ah skipped school and found this place." Ah said as we sat on the couch in the living room.

"So what all is in here?" Kitty asked

"The master bedroom is set up, all the stuff in the kitchen works, obviously the living room, and the bathroom works." Ah said as ah put mah head on her shoulder. After sitting there for a few minutes ah felt her put her arm around meh.

"Rogue, I like like you, a lot." She mumbled if ah didn't have Wolverine's enhanced senses ah wouldn't of heard her. Ah scooted myself closer to her, ah slowly looked up at her and she was looking down at me, ah slowly lifted and tilted mah head towards her till mah lips connected, butterflies erupted through mah body when our lips touched. Our kiss was slow and soft and lasted a few minutes.

"Like wow." Said kitty.

"Kitty ah'm in love with you." Ah said in a complete daze.

"I love you too Rogue. " she said all ah could do was kiss her. After what felt like seconds we deepnd the kiss. Once we finally broke apart for air ah looked at the clock on mah phone.

"Um kit, we are going to be late for class, if we don't leave now." Ah said as ah cuddled into her.

"Like I know I should be saying we should go but I like totally don't want to right now. " she said as she wrapped her arms around meh.

"Do ya want everyone at the institute to know about us? " ah asked

" I would like to tell them eventually, but let's like keep our relationship a secret for now." She said as ah grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered us. In less than a minute we were out cold. When ah woke up ah looked at the clock on mah phone.

"Crap, kit kat wake up we have been here too long." Ah said as ah tried to wake her up.

"Hmph" she said not really waking up. Ah slowly started to kiss her. With in seconds she started to kiss back. When we pulled away ah noticed we were floating a couple inches off the couch. Then we fell to the couch.

"Wow, like now I know how much you love me." Said kitty with a smirk as ah ducked mah head so mah hair would cover mah face. "Am I making the rogue blush." She asked

"yes." Ah mumbled

"Aww it's like o kay Rogue, you know i'm just joking, right?" Kitty asked

"Yeah ah know, we should probably leave now, it's around five. Everyone will probably be suiting up to come on a full search for us." Ah said as kitty's eyes widened. We stood up and got ready to go." Um kitty mah name is anna marie darkholme." Ah said as ah put mah hand on the door handle, before ah could turn the handle ah felt arms wrap around meh and turn meh around. Then ah felt kitty give me a quick kiss.

"Thanks anna for trusting me, you have no idea how happy you just made me." She said ah moved closer to her, then ah slowly kissed her. A few minutes later we were walking entering the mansion.

"Half pint, stripes were have you two been? No one has seen you guys since lunch." Growled wolverine as he sniffed the air.


End file.
